Magecrafter
by Triad Card 844A
Summary: Balamb Garden is not just a military base: It's a school, too. Follow the story of a strange boy and his classmates as they journey through the school years. Chapter 4 up! The title is explained! Please Review!
1. Washed Upon the Sands

Magecrafter: Chapter 1  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy. That is entitled to Squaresoft. However, I do own this book, and this pencil, and this notepad, and this eraser, and . . . .   
  
Author's note: This is one of my first attempts at a non-humorous work. It is a fantasy story that I have been forming in my mind for a long time now. I do not have too much experience at writing such things, but I do believe this may grow to be one of my best works. I am experimenting with a new style of writing for me, and seeing that I haven't written a fanfic in months, I may be a little rusty. This story takes place in the world of FF VIII, with a lot of the supporting cast from the game still around, but most of the characters that you knew are not in it (although you may hear some of their names mentioned). In this story, forget all about Edea and Ultimecia and sorceresses and so forth. I have spent much time creating my own characters (borrowing personalities in the process), and shaping up a semi-original plot (although by now, I'm pretty sure my idea's aren't too original, esp. amnesia. ^_^). I have also borrowed a few things from other squaresoft games, just to fill in some holes. Oh, by the way, the title doesn't make much sense for a little while, so just bear with me here, Ok? Enjoy!  
  
********************************************************************************************************  
Chapter 1: Washed Upon the Sands  
********************************************************************************************************  
  
Dim memories floated around in the person's mind. Memories of war, of heartache, of pain, and of magic. Memories of a past, forgotten, but still scarring their owner's mind and soul.   
  
This thoughts belonged to a person, lying in the dry sands of a beach on a quiet island. He looked quite young, only about fifteen or sixteen years old. He wore a black shirt, now slightly ripped and extremely wet. A torn white jacket was still bearly clinging onto his limp body. His pants were dark blue, like the sea itself, even darker now that it was waterlogged. His black hair was plastered to his head by the water, looking like a soft coat of fur. Beside him lay a cracked pair of thin glasses.  
  
The person had been washed up on a beach. He may be conscious right now, but if so, he showed little signs of it. Although his body did not show much movement, his mind was filled with all kinds of thoughts and activities. Visions of an event not too long ago, images that can just bearly be grasped by the young person's mind. Images slowly fading into darkness.  
  
***  
  
"Do you think he's still breathing?" asked a man dressed in a uniform seeming of great importance.  
  
"I don't know, he looks almost dead," remarked the man's companion, who wore a similar uniform, but spoke in a less commanding tone.  
  
"Let's take back to Balamb Garden. Maybe we can still save him," replied the first man.  
  
Together, the two men loaded the young man onto a yellow car, resembling a war-like buggy. The car then slowly headed in the direction of a huge building, shaped like a large, wide ship, with beautiful halos of light and design majestically surrounding its central tower. The tower itself looked like an inverted torch, wide and round, protruding from the structure like the horn of a unicorn. The building's sides were rounded into a pleasent shape, reminding one of a loving mother, protecting those within the walls. Around the open areas inside, trees and shrubbs dotted the land, giving shade and comfort to those with many things to ponder about. However, along with the peace and tranquility of the sanctuary, there exists another reason for the Garden. It was an academy for soldiers, sent to retain the balance of peace and war on the planet. Within this intriguing haven, the first part of this journey will take place.  
  
***  
  
Dr. Kadowaki was tending to a broken leg belonging to a student that was injured not long ago. Her appearance was like a mother hen, with a mind full of wisdom, and a heart yearning to help those with misfortune in their lives.   
  
"There you go, Charles. Your leg should be fine in a week or two." The doctor helped her patient up and gently led him out of the infirmary. As the door slide open and the grateful student left with a less burdened body, Dr. Kadowaki felt content in her heart. This was what she was put in the world to do.  
  
Not a minute had pasted when the student had left when two men suddenly entered. They were carefully balancing a young man between them. Without too much effort, they set him on the bed in the infirmary.  
  
"Well now, Lieutenant Nerston, where did you pick up this bedragged specimen?" asked Dr. Kadowaki with a concerned look.  
  
"We found him washed up on the beach near the road between the Garden and Balamb town," responded the man with a commanding tone.  
  
Dr. Kadowaki inspected her new arrival with expert skill and speed. "He doesn't look like he has any major injuries, only a few bruises and cuts. He's unconscious right now, but he'll revive soon. We'll need to get some food and water ready when he wakes up. It's a good thing you found him and brought him here quickly. He could be suffering from dehydration."  
  
A few hours had past. Dr. Kadowaki was now sitting in a chair at her desk, quietly reading a novel. The lieutenant and his companion had already left, and the doctor's office was once again peaceful, without tension.  
  
Suddenly, the young person on the bed started to stir. With some slight groaning, he struggled to get up. Dr. Kadowaki quickly rushed to his side.  
  
"Stay down, boy. Your body has gone through much stress, so don't push yourself right now." Dr. Kadowaki's advice was good, coming from a person with much experience. Still, the young man continued to struggle up. He opened his eyes at last, eyes that were a rich, dark brown.  
  
"Where am I?" the now-awakened person managed to ask.  
  
"You're in the infirmary of Balamb Garden. You've been found unconscious on the beach by a pair of our officers, and have been brought here to recover. May I ask what is your name?"  
  
"My . . . . name is . . . . Nexis. Nexis Parallax."  
  
"Nexis Parallax, eh? That is certainly an uncommon name. Now, Nexis, where are you from?"  
  
The young man slowly got up, with more strength and determination. "I can't remember much. My past is like a blur. I can only see faint images of my memories, undescribable and mysterious."  
  
Dr. Kadowaki sighed. Amnesia was so common nowadays. "Can you tell me a little more about yourself, at least?"  
  
"I can't remember much. There is little that I can tell you."  
  
Dr. Kadowaki was puzzled. "An enigma, this one is," she said to herself, then decided to call for some help.  
  
***  
  
Fifteen minutes later, three other people were assembled in the infirmary with Dr. Kadowaki to inspect the enigmatic youth. After hearing Dr. Kadowaki's short narrative, Lieutenant Nerston was the first to speak.  
  
"What do you suggest we do with him?"   
  
"He looks quite capable. Maybe we should enroll him in the SeeD program." This response was from a woman named Xu. She was a high-rankin officer at Balamb Garden, and had authority over the students.  
  
"Perhaps we should search for someone who might recognise him." The suggestion came from a somewhat elderly man named Cid Kramer. He was the headmaster of the Garden.  
  
"I suggest we do both," said Dr. Kadowaki. "We can send notices to other Gardens and major cities, asking for anyone who may know this boy. Until then, we should still enroll him in the SeeD program, just in case we can't find anything."  
  
"Which level should we put him in, then? We have no idea just how much experience he has had, and we need to first see how he would react in his new environment," replied Headmaster Cid, still concerned with the issue.  
  
"Why not just enroll him with students at his own age?" Xu suggested. "This may help him adapt to his new surroundings, and maybe make a few friends here. How old is he anyway?"  
  
Dr. Kadowaki asked, "How old do you suppose he is?"  
  
"I don't know. I don't suppose he could remember that, could he? Let's just put him with my sixteen-year-old class, since he looks like he's in that range."  
  
"Do you think he'll keep up with the curriculum?" Lieutenant Nerston asked skeptically.   
  
Xu replied, "I honestly don't know, but I suspect that he has good potential. At least, we could give it a try."  
  
With that, the discussion was settled.  
  
***  
  
Nexis awoke in his bed late that night. He was given a room of his own, since there were no other students for him to room with. His mind was still dazed, but now things were becoming clearer.  
  
"How did I get here?" he asked to the darkness of the night. "It looks like I'm stuck in this place called . . . Balamb Garden. If only . . . ."  
  
He collapsed out of exhaustion over the day's events.  
  
***  
  
The next day dawned with the hustle and bustle of a school day at Balamb Garden. Nexis awoke to a knock on the door.  
  
"Hey, I believe you're name is Nexis, right?" came a voice from the other side of the door.  
  
Nexis slowly got up and opened up the door for the visitor. The visitor was a youth about the same age as Nexis himself. He had blond hair and a cheerful disposition. His attitiude showed that he was content with life, and was quite sociable.  
  
"Hi, you're the new kid, Nexis, right? I'm Francis Philman, nice to meet you. I'm in your class, I believe."  
  
Nexis was a bit surprised by this change of moods that he was experiencing. "Uh, hi," was all he managed to respond with.  
  
"Here, let me show you around the Garden."  
  
(Author's note: I'm pretty sure that most of my readers already know the layout of Balamb Garden, so I don't need to give you a narrative on this part.)  
  
***  
  
Half an hour later, Nexis and Francis were strolling on the second floor to their classrooms, slowly devouring their breakfast bagels.   
  
"Let me introduce you to your class, Nexis." Francis suggested as they walked into the classroom.   
  
There were seven other people in the classroom, four boys and three girls. Francis quickly ran up to each of them and introduced them.  
  
"This is Ray Hollens," he said, gesturing to a thin adolescent boy with short black hair and a questionful look. Ray was about middle height, and carried a look of caution, but also of kindness.  
  
"And he is Kenny Escudo," Francis continued, pointing to a short youth, thin youth with small glasses and a curious look.  
  
"She is Marian Zinfry," said Francis, signalling a girl across the room, with black hair and a thoughtful smile.  
  
"Over there is Joseph Cholands, and that is Amy Vandolson," Francis said, pointing to a boy and a girl towards the back of the room. The boy was stout and confident, with an air of respect around him. Next to him, the girl seemed quite cheerful and enthusiastic, with long black hair and joyful eyes.  
  
"Finally, the two near the blackboard are Araliss Wendels and Frank Zeshin," finished Francis, directing Nexis' attention to a girl and a boy standing near them. The girl looked intelligent and thoughtful, and the boy was tall and energetic.  
  
The bell rang, signaling the start of class and the end of introductions. Xu walked into the class and initiated the day's activities.  
  
"I see we have a new student here today," said Xu, gesturing toward Nexis. "Anyway, today we continue with summoning GF's. Nexis, since you have not yet been assigned a GF, please see me."  
  
"GF's? Summoning?" pondered Nexis. "It all sounds . . . familiar."  
  
********************************************************************************************************  
End of Chapter 1  
********************************************************************************************************  
  
So, how did you like the first chapter? I suppose it isn't too original, but I have quite a bit of plans for this story. The whole story was to take place over a span of years, following Nexis and his class through SeeD graduation and various missions. I promise that this won't be just some sort of high school-type drama, and that I will have a much bigger quest. Until then, I suppose it would take a few more chapters to explain the title and reveal the plot.  
  
Please Read and Review. Critism, suggestions, reader opinions, and flames all welcome! 


	2. Choosing the Correct Tools

Magecrafter: Chapter 2  
  
Author's note: Yes, it's been a few months since I wrote the first chapter. I've been very busy with school and all. Well, I'm back to continue this little fantasy.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy. If I did, I wouldn't be in a high school marching band!  
  
********************************************************************************************************  
Chapter 2: Choosing the Correct Tools  
********************************************************************************************************  
  
Nexis followed Xu through the corridors of Balamb Garden, his mind striving to recall all he knew about summoning. The two entered a dark room with floating pillars of liquid. Nexis peered into them, and was amazed by what he saw.  
  
" So, you impressed by what we have here?" Xu asked with a slight grin.  
  
The pillars housed fantastic creatures of intrigue and delight. There were creatures of great size and proportions, who looked like they were going to break out of the canisters and rampage the land. There were timid creatures who looked shy and reproached, but a crackling aura of magic surrounded them.  
  
"These are the GFs," instructed Xu. "They are magical creatures that are summoned for battle. Balamb garden SeeDs specialize in GF summoning, and you will find that they play a critical role to your success."  
  
Nexis strolled around each tube, carefulling inspecting their inhabitants. Most of them were empty. Well, of course, since the school year had already started, and many students had already chosen a GF. Still, there were a few left . . . .  
  
"I think I'll take this one," he announced, pointing at a small bluish-green specimen. It looked like a small bunny with a rather large tail. At the center of its forehead, a red gem shown with a humble light. It squirmed around in the canister as Nexis motioned towards it.  
  
"Are you sure?" asked Xu. "Most students prefer a more offensive creature for their first GF."  
  
"Offense is not the most important thing in a battle."  
  
"Well, most students don't have the power to use stronger attacks so early in their training."  
  
"Yes, but a GF is not something to rely upon for every battle. A summon spell is more of a support move to complement the fighter's own skills. The faster a student can realize that, the faster the student will be at discovering what is more important in combat."  
  
Xu looked at him in interest. "That's pretty deep. Since when did you know so much about combat?"  
  
"That's a mystery I'm still trying to unravel."  
  
"Very well then," sighed Xu. "I will register Carbuncle as your GF. It has the ability to cast Reflect on you and your allies."  
  
  
***  
  
After leaving the GF room, Nexis resumed class with his new classmates. Being a small class, the students don't have the luxury of talking to one another while class is in session.  
  
"To summon a GF, a link must first be established between the summoner and the summoned creature. The strength of the link is determined by just how affectionate you are with your GF. The closer you are with your GF, the faster it will respond to your calls," taught Xu. "Now look down at your electronic tutorial menus, and turn to the GF portion of the tutorial. This will teach you how to raise your GFs well. Remember, they have their own experience levels too, so they should be regarded as an ally, not just a spell . . ."  
  
The lesson dragged on for a few hours, then the bell rang for lunchtime. The students went out of the second-floor classroom in a slight rush to get to the cafeteria hot dogs first.   
  
"They should really install another elevator," complained Joseph Cholands as he impatiently waited for the elevator to return. "A building this size deserves more than just one way down."  
  
"You're right!" exclaimed Amy Vandolson. "We should start a petition for the construction of another elevator!"  
  
"Calm down now, Amy," said Marian Zinfry. "You seriously need to cut down on frosted donuts."  
  
Nexis waited quietly, as if patience was an innate characteristic for him. Behind him, more students started to file in, equally impatient to the sluggish elevators. Francis Philman squeezed toward him and sparked another conversation.  
  
"So, what GF did you choose?" he asked in eager curiosity.  
  
"Carbuncle, a support type GF," Nexis replied.  
  
"Really? My GF is Pandemona, a wind-elemental attack GF. You know, most students pick an offensive GF, since GFs can often times deal a lot more damage than students like us. Why didn't you pick an offensive one?"  
  
"I don't know. There's just something about Carbuncle that draws me toward it, like it was an old friend that I hadn't seen in a long time."  
  
The two new friends' conversation ended as a small "bing" sound interupted their chat. The students on the upper floor breathed a sigh of relief as the elevator door opened, then all chaos was unleashed as everyone scrambled to enter the doorway.   
  
  
***  
  
After a while of idleness and impatience, Nexis and his classmates finally got down to the cafeteria.  
  
"I'll have a hot dog, please," said Francis to the cafeteria lady.  
  
"Sorry, but we're all out of those. Can I interest you in some meatloaf?"  
  
"Um, no thank you."  
  
Nexis picked up a bowl on the counter, then helped himself to some greens from the salad bar. If he was going to survive at this school, it looked like he was going to become a vegetarian.  
  
Nexis sat down at a table with Francis Philman, Frank Zeshin, and Kenny Escudo. Neither of them managed to snatch a precious hot dog.  
  
"You'd think that with a budget as big as Balamb Garden's, we'd at least be able to order a few more hot dogs," complained Francis. He was easily the loudest one at the table.  
  
"Nah, too much money is currently being spent with the new security measures," said Frank.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Francis. "Balamb Garden houses many well-trained SeeDs. The native monsters on this island don't stand a chance against them!"  
  
"Yes, but there have been reports of bigger and fiercer monsters appearing on the island," said Kenny. "They say that Toramas, Grendals, and even a Behemoth were spotted along the farther coastline."  
  
"How do you suppose they got here?" asked Frank.  
  
"I don't know," responded Kenny. "They probably swam here from Esthar, following that last Lunar Cry."  
  
"Do you think this recent monster outbreak would affect our training?" asked Frank with uncertainty.  
  
"If they do, they'll surely make great opponents to face!" laughed Francis. "Think of all the experience and stocked magic we could gain!"  
  
Nexis did not share such a feeling. He thought that these monsters were nothing to laugh about, especially to a group of arrogant teenagers.  
  
  
***  
  
That afternoon, class resumed. As it turns out, the entire class was ten minutes late.  
  
"What are your excuses this time?" asked Xu harshly.  
  
"You can't blame us!" protested Amy. "With just one elevator, how could all these students make it to their class on time?"  
  
"You use that excuse every time!"  
  
"Well, that's because it's true!"  
  
"Forget it," Xu said, eager to finish this redundant conversation. "Anyway, tomorrow will be our annual magic-stocking expedition. We are going out to the fields around Balamb Garden to draw ample supplies of spells from the enemies in the surrounding environment. For this afternoon, we will review battle and magic basics."  
  
Xu went into a thorough explanation of battle mechanics and tactics. Nexis paid great attention to the lesson, but for some reason, all that Xu said sounded extremely familiar.  
  
"So, tomorrow we will leave at exactly 800 hours. Get down to the main gate before then." Xu concluded her lesson, and everyone left the room, although not in a rush as before. After all, it was only three o'clock, and dinner time was still a while off.  
  
Nexis went down to the library on the first floor of the Garden to pass the time. Browsing through the shelves of strange books, he looked for a book that could explain to him more about the world that he was in. He had already picked up various pieces of information from Xu, such as drawing magic to increase his own magic reserves, and how GF work to give him access to such abilities. Still, he needed to learn about the other things in this strange land.  
  
"What are you looking for?" asked the librarian. She had short brown hair, and wore round glasses.  
  
"I'm looking for a book on the geography and politics of the planet," Nexis answered.  
  
"That's an odd topic. Most students have no interest in that kind of stuff." The librarian let Nexis to a shelf toward the back of the room. "By the way, I've never seen you here before. What's your name?"  
  
"Nexis," he replied.  
  
"Hmm, well, enjoy your book."  
  
Nexis browsed the shelf for another ten minutes before choosing a book entitled "The Geo-Politics of the Four Major Continents". He left the library, and spent the next two hours reading in his room.  
  
  
***  
  
Nexis strolled into the cafeteria with his book in hand. The cafeteria was already a bit crowded with other students and some SeeD members. He grabbed another bowl of salad before joining Francis and his gang at a table. They had barely started eating when Amy ran up to them.  
  
"Hey, will any of you like to sign this petition to install escalators connecting the first and second floors?" she asked.  
  
"Another petition?" Kenny responded. "Don't you remember what happened to your last request for the fountains surrounding the central pillar to be filled with lemonade?"  
  
"Yeah, how many signatures have you gotten for this one?" chuckled Frank.  
  
"Well, if you four sign, then . . . . 36 signatures," Amy happily answered.  
  
Kenny, Frank, and Francis stared for a while, then Francis spoke up.  
  
"Okay, I'll sign. I suppose you can't screw up on everything."  
  
"I'll sign too," said Frank. "Might as well be on the winning team."  
  
"Yeah, and we really need these escalators, since the elevator is about as slow as a Caterchipillar," said Kenny as he gave in to the request.  
  
"What about you, Nexis?" asked Amy.  
  
"Sure. This place has terrible traffic," Nexis said. He decided that if he was to fit in here, he might as well start getting involved.  
  
"Great! See ya!" called Amy as she ran off looking for more supporters.  
  
The boys at the table resumed eating their dinners while engaging in something that Nexis never heard of, called "Triple Traid". While they were eating, Xu ran up to the table.  
  
"I had almost forgotten," she said. "Nexis, come with me. We need to select a weapon for you."  
  
Nexis accompanied her for the second time today to outfit him with the necessary equipment for survival in this harsh world of slow elevators and hot dog scarcities. Xu and Nexis entered a locked room filled with displays of various weapons. Nexis was quite impressed, surrounded by so many choices for his future tool.  
  
After looking around for a full fifteen minutes, Nexis finally motioned for Xu to come view his decision. He had decided upon a simple double-edged saber. It had a straight blade about an inch and a half thick at the base, and came to a sharp point at the end. Its handle was black with silver lines drawn across it.  
  
"Are you sure you want this one?" asked Xu. She was intrigued by Nexis' rather odd choice in combat tools. "Wouldn't you rather like something a little more high-tech, like a gunblade?"  
  
"No," replied Nexis. "I need a weapon by tomorrow morning, and there's no way I could learn how to use a weapon that I've never seen before by then. I might as well stick with something that everyone knows how to use."  
  
"Okay, but if you wish to switch sometime, just come talk to me."  
  
With that, the two exited the room and rejoined the crowd at the cafeteria.  
  
  
***  
  
After dinner, the students had free time around the Garden. Nexis retired to his room, feeling a little tired after having to absorb so much information in one day. He looked at his weapon choice, the saber laying on his desk. The blade shined with a blazing silver from the light of his lamp. Tomorrow, he will be tested on just how well he had caught up with his new environment.  
  
********************************************************************************************************  
End of Chapter 2  
********************************************************************************************************  
  
I suppose this chapter didn't answer too many questions, but at least we all know now just why Zell never gets any hot dogs, eh? ^_^  
  
Anyway, here are my thoughts on the fic to date. I regret that I didn't expand too much on Nexis' classmates. For the first few chapters, I just want to introduce and focus on the main character. I can't wait until the other characters start taking a more important role! However, I do wish to give the other characters the personalities that I have already determined. (actually, a lot of the characters are based on friends of mine, whom I have simply borrowed the personalities from) I did manage to start defining Francis' and Amy's personalities, though.  
  
The perspective seems limited right now, but I promise it shall expand as well. And did you see the foreshadowing I used in this chapter? Ah, the wonders of foreshadowing . . .  
  
One of my favorite parts of FF VIII is the concept of a school to train fighters, aka SeeDs. The use of GFs, and weaponry, and magic, and all those other stuff that they teach sounds like an incredible prospect. It may be a bit mundane for a fantasy story, but I shall expand further with each chapter. I wonder how long this fic will take . . . .  
  
Anyway, Please Review!!! I would love suggestions, comments, criticism, flames, and corrections! At least I'll know that some people are reading this story!!! 


	3. Field Trip

Magecrafter: Chapter 3  
  
Author's not: I'm back!!! Sorry if the last two chapters were a bit mundane, but I hope I can start writing more than just introductions now. Also, notice that not all of the GFs are from FF VIII. I have borrowed some summons from other games as well. For example, Sraphim is a summon from FF VI.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy, except in an alternate reality where people wear hamburgers on their feet and hats eat people.  
  
********************************************************************************************************  
Chapter 3: Field Trip  
********************************************************************************************************  
  
It was a bright, sunny day on the island of Balamb. Nexis and his classmates had all woken up early, ready to take full advantage of their expedition. After shoving his new sword into its sheath, Nexis exited the dormitories and anxiously walked toward his breakfast. By the time Nexis got to the cafeteria, all his fellow classmates were there already, excited to be going out. Nexis joined in silently in their group conversation.  
  
"Wow, we're going on a magic stocking expedition!" laughed Amy with glee, being about as excited as a student could be on her first field trip.  
  
"Aren't you even a little worried about those warnings of new monsters appearing around these parts?" asked Araliss Wendels.  
  
"Well, all the more spells for us to draw," said Francis. "I have a feeling that this will be our biggest haul yet!"  
  
"Besides, Xu will be with us on the expedition," assured Ray Hollens. "We won't have anything to fear if a SeeD instructor is with us."  
  
While nibbling on their breakfast bagels and chocolate donuts, everyone was checking their junctions. After a bit of trial and error, Nexis learned how to set his Carbuncle GF to the correct lists of abilities for combat. A few minutes later, Xu entered the scene.  
  
"Is everyone ready?" she asked. A few of the students wolfed down the last of their bagels and turned to follow her. "We will now proceed to the field around Balamb Garden."  
  
The students marched behind Xu as she lead them through the circular corridors and out the front gate. Outside, Headmaster Cid stood their to wish them luck.  
  
"Careful with the class, Xu," said Cid with a smile. "These kids are the future of the Garden."  
  
"I'll keep that in mind," laughed Xu. "You don't have to be so serious. It's only a training session, after all."  
  
With that, her class stepped outside the sheltering walls of Balamb Garden.  
  
***  
  
The class stood about a hundred yards away from the school. Before them floated a small swarm of Bite Bugs.  
  
"These will be your first enemies," Xu announced. "Try drawing Fire spells from them. They will give you a good start on your magic supply."  
  
Bite Bugs were a common sight around Balamb, so none of the students were intimidated. Indeed, many seemed eager to give the large, pesky insects a good thrashing.  
  
Joseph Cholands was the first to approach the swarm. Standing at a slight distance, he began drawing spells from the nearest Bite Bug. Bright blue spheres of magic emerged from the creature's body and flew into his hands. This alerted the bugs to their presence, and the swarm started charging at them.  
  
"Here they come!" Xu called out. The students began drawing their weapons.  
  
Ray Hollens edged forth toward the swarm and impaled a Bite Bug with his spear. He then ducked below another and started calling forth blue orbs from his attacker to add to his own magic reserves.  
  
Araliss Wendels also began drawing magic from the hoard of insects. After absorbing a few spells, she lifted her right arm and fired her blaster edge weapon at the nearest enemy. The blade split the bug in half, then spun back toward its owner, who caught it in her left hand, protected by a special glove.  
  
Joseph faced the swarm that he had startled. Adjusting his katals, Joseph then charged in and began slashing his nearest victims wings off, leaving them writhing on the ground.  
  
Kenny Escudo held forth a long, metal staff tipped with a bronze sphere at the end. He used it to draw some spells from his enemies, then began clubbing them with the staff. One bug dived straight at him. However, Kenny knocked it to the side with the end of his staff, then unleashed a Fire spell at it, incinerating the insect.  
  
Amy Vandolson unleashed her whip to distract an insect, then drew some Fire spells from it. She then swung her whip vertically downwards to split the victim with the whip's stinging end.  
  
"Good job, class," encouraged Xu as she watched.  
  
After dodging another attacking Bite Bug, Frank Zeshin pulled out his short-barreled rifle and blasted the bug with it. He then turned to the others remaining, and following the lead of his fellow classmates, he too began absorbing the magic.  
  
Marian Zinfry raised a solid wooden rod with a clear sphere at the end. She began drawing vast quantities of magic using her tool, then started discharging blasts of Fire spells at the diminishing swarm of insects.  
  
Francis Philman cocked his gunblade before slashing a few Bite Bugs with his weapon, unleashing a few explosions in the process. He then began drawing magic as well, collecting the blue orbs to fuel his own power.  
  
Nexis stood nearby, silently watching. He stood from afar and stocked a few Fire spells, then unleashed them upon the remaining enemies.  
  
"Well done, everyone," congradulated Xu. "I guess we don't have to worry about the Garden with you people holding our future."  
  
The group was quite cheerful, as the students chatted among themselves about their accomplishments. It was at this time that a bolt of lightning blew right past them, barely missing the group by a few inches. Everyone turned toward the source of it, seeing a lone Grendel dragon approaching the group.  
  
"That's odd, Grendels aren't native to this island. They must have come with that wave of strange monsters that arrived a few days ago," commented Marian.  
  
The solitary Grendel imediately bursted into a charge, planting its foot just a few feet away from the group. It then swung itself in an arc, using its bladed tail to slash at its victims. Everyone backed away in panic, but the blade caught Frank's arm, causing a wound near his shoulder.  
  
"Back off, class!" shouted Xu as she rushed to Frank's side and began casting a Cure spell. "Grendels are far more dangerous that what you're used to."  
  
Suddenly, three more Grendels popped out of the grasses, closing in upon their prey.  
  
"Did I mention that they attack in groups?" asked Marian as she and the others were forced into a tight bundle by the Grendels.  
  
"We could always fight our way out," suggested Joseph as he began charging a Fire spell.  
  
Several other students agreed, and soon, the air was filled with fire being launched at the Grendel dragons surrounding them. The Grendels retaliated, launching blasts of lightning from their mouths, colliding with the fire. The explosions rocked the ground, and small brushfires started amid the grasses.  
  
"Anyone else have an idea?" asked Kenny, preparing to charge up a Blizzard spell to put out the fire that threatened to encircle them.  
  
"I'll handle this one!" shouted Ray as he held his spear up while chanting something. After a moment, he brought his spear down in front of him, creating a narrow, shimmering field of energy. It was as though he cut a rift in space, for the field grew larger and larger. From the center of it, a blue serpent slid out. It was long and sleek, with fins projecting from its head. It slowly slid out, floating above the class. The Grendels halted and eyed the strange creature cautiously. Clearly, this was something they had never seen before.  
  
"Tsunami!" called Ray to his summoned serpent, Leviathan. At once, the serpent seemed to explode with an immense blue light. This light was soon found to be a huge wave of water, engulfing the surrounding landscape as well as the alarmed Grendels. Miraculously, the class was not affected, as their clothing did not even appear to be slightly damp.  
  
The Grendels, however, were not finished. Although wounded, they could still bite back. But instead of charging forth again, the Grendels began howling, as if they were calling for something.  
  
At once, a new form appeared, running toward the battlefield. It was a large beast, who ran on all fours with a harsh appearance. Its snout was long and wide, with rows of sharp teeth peeking out. It had two horns, curved in an intricate wave, jutting forth from its head. Its body was masculine, wide, and brimming with energy. It appeared to be the leader of the monster pack.  
  
"Behemoth," Xu muttered. "These beasts are quite dangerous. Stay back, and don't let it maul you."  
  
"I think it is time to retreat," called Amy as she slowly back away from the fierce new beast.  
  
The Behemoth was not about to let them go, however. Bellowing in a loud roar, it then unleashed a string of fire from its paws, zigzaging across the grass before impacting near the targeted group.  
  
"Hey, a creature this powerful must definitely have some strong magics to draw!" shouted Francis optimistically. He began focusing his energy on absorbing his new opponent's spells. However, try as he might, he just couldn't call forth the magic from his enemy.  
  
"It's level is too high!" warned Xu. "Your magic is not yet strong enough to allow you to draw spells from it!"  
  
Without warning, the Behemoth charged straight into the group, knocking down Kenny with its forelegs. The Grendels followed suite, and began charging as well.  
  
Xu unleashed an Aero spell that knocked the Behemoth off of Kenny, causing the monster to retreat a bit before charging again. "Araliss, go check Kenny's wounds," she instructed before turning her attention to the Grendels.  
  
Nexis had already drawn his sword and was taking on the first Grendel. He used his sword's polished surface to reflect light at the Grendel's eyes. Momentarily blinded, the smaller beast stumbled. Nexis then dashed up and sent his sword into its body, successfulling eliminating one threat.  
  
Joseph and Francis also came to help fight off the other foes. Joseph prepared a Fire spell to distract a Grendel while Francis attacked from the side, timing his gunblade perfectly to release a burst of energy as his blade struck flesh. Howling in pain, the Grendel tried to run off. However, Joseph overtook the bleeding monster and carved into it with his katals.  
  
There was one more Grendel left, but while everyone was focused upon it, the Behemoth struck again, using its teeth and claws to maul down Joseph. His arms bleeding, Joseph fought back with his katals, but the Behemoth was too quick, leaving his katals slicing only tuffs of fur.  
  
The Grendel, sensing an opportunity, unleashed a lightning breath attack and striking down Amy. Stunned by the volts that passed through her body, Amy then collapsed on the ground. However, she was avenged by Frank, who, using his uninjured arm, shot the Grendel with his rifle. The Grendel doubled back before tripping and falling, dead.  
  
With the last distraction down, all eyes were on the Behemoth. However, even after losing its comrades, it was still an extremely formidable opponent. Seeing that its enemies were more than just weak humans, the beast began charging its most powerful attack, the Meteor spell. Immediately, large boulders began falling out of nowhere, threatening to engulf everyone.  
  
Without thinking, Nexis brought his sword down to the ground and closed his eyes, his mouth quickly forming inaudiable words. A hole appeared in front of him, and out popped a small, green and blue rabbit. It leaped into the air, the sunlight shining off of the jewel in its forehead. "Ruby Light!" Nexis called out to Carbuncle, his new summoned creature.  
  
The spell took hold just in time. Magic shields formed around Nexis and his classmates, insulating them from the falling rain of rocks. Carbuncle, meanwhile, popped back into its hole, which closed up behind it.  
  
Howling in rage, the Behemoth plowed straight into Nexis. His uniform tore as the beast slashed at his body. Francis immediately rushed to his aid, chasing away the Behemoth with his gunblade. Nexis layed on the ground, his chest still burning with pain.  
  
"You okay?" asked Francis, his glare still fixated on the beast.  
  
"Fine," Nexis groaned as he slowly got up.  
  
Araliss began chanting, much like what Ray and Nexis had done previously. She held her arms up, and a beam of light spread from the sky down toward her weary classmates. An angel came down and gently floated above the class.  
  
"Sraphim, Reviver!" called Araliss to her summoned creature. The angel shot beams of brilliant light that encircled her allies, healing them of wounds and pain. The angel then flew back toward the heavens.  
  
No sooner had the spell taken affect that the Behemoth leaped upon its caster. Araliss was slammed down to the earth due to the beast's weight, while the Behemoth lifted its head to unleash another Meteor spell. This time, the rocks shattered through Nexis' previous defenses, and the meteorites struck down several students.  
  
Francis lifted his head up from where he had fallen from the meteor shower, surveying the scene. Everyone was down from the blast, even Xu, who was struggling to get back up to tend to the other students. Meanwhile, the Behemoth leaped a fair distance away from the class, its teeth showing maliciously as it slowly crept forth.  
  
"This looks quite grim . . ." Francis muttered to himself. All his classmates were injured, and none was left standing. But something caught his eye. Amid the crater holes and charred grass stood Nexis Parallax, who had just gotten up. His body seemed to pulsate with energy.   
  
Nexis moved in almost a possessed sort of way. His eyes glowed with the green fire of magic as he walked toward the Behemoth, his body seemingly oblivous to his injuries. He positioned himself between the beast and his classmates, his feet rooted firm in the ground. Finally, he raised his sword slowly and pointed it at the Behemoth.  
  
"Apocalypse!" he roared at his foe.  
  
Magic circles began forming in the ground around the Behemoth. The whole atmosphere grew dark as the circles surrounded the bewildered beast. From each circle sprang an orb of green magic, magic in its purest, most powerful form. Each orb converged in the sky, until it became a huge, luminous sphere above the Behemoth. Finally, the sphere burst open, pouring forth huge surges of deadly energy onto the unfortunate enemy. The wave of energy created a blinding flash of light, eclipsing the scene in brilliance. Finally, the light cleared, revealling a huge crater where the Behemoth once stood. The edge of the crater stopped an inch before Nexis' feet.  
  
With all of his energy expelled in one tremendous blast, Nexis collapsed onto the ground before him.  
  
********************************************************************************************************  
End of Chapter 3  
********************************************************************************************************  
  
So, how did you like that? Okay, so it may have been a little overly-dramatic. So shoot me. Here are a few comments from me:  
  
First of all, a rod is completely different from a staff, and will be made clear as I continue the story.  
  
For those of you who don't know, Apocalypse is a spell that you can draw from the final form of the final boss of FF VIII. It's even more powerful than Ultima, and is really cool to watch!  
  
I know Reflect doesn't work on Meteor, but I wanted to change the rules a bit for the story, and to make my favorite summon spell (Carbuncle) seem even better!  
  
Soon, I can finally explain the title of the story . . . . Whoopee!!!  
  
Please Review!!! I wish to know whether people are even reading this story or not. Thank You!!! 


	4. Assessment

Magecrafter: Chapter 4  
  
Author's Note: Wow, did you know that at the time I'm writting this paragraph, I've only recieved 1 review for this fic, and that that review was from over two months ago? If anyone is reading this, please review!!!  
  
Another note: Yes, the Garden is still rooted to the ground. No, it is not floating, at least not now . . .  
  
Yet another note: I will stop using the characters' last names from now on.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy. Well, I own a copy of the game, but not the franchise. Have you ever wondered how they came up with the franchise name? What were other candidates for the name? Last Legends? End Myths?  
  
********************************************************************************************************  
Chapter 4: Assessment  
********************************************************************************************************  
  
Xu tapped her foot impatiently as she waited for the elevator. She tried to calm her anxiety by letting the sound of the fountains wash away her thoughts. After trying this unsuccessfully for five minutes, she gave up and began pacing back and forth. Finally, the elevator decended, and those long-awaited doors opened. About a dozen students stepped out, and Xu squeezed herself in, along with other impatient people who were waiting with her.  
  
As the elevator rose, so too did Xu's thoughts come bubbling up in her mind. She was deeply preoccupied with what she had witnessed earlier that day. How could a child unleash such a powerful and rare spell such as Apocalypse? No one in Balamb Garden knows that spell. Where could Nexis have learned it?  
  
A sharp "ding" sound awoke Xu from her pondering. The elevator had stopped on the top floor. Xu stepped out and hastily entered Headmaster Cid's office.  
  
"Hello, Xu," said Cid. "What is troubling you so much for you to rush into my office like so?"  
  
"I've come to report about a strange incident that occured today during the magic stocking expedition," answered Xu, her mind racing to get her speech straight before the headmaster.  
  
"Ah yes, how did that go?"  
  
"We were attacked by a Behemoth and a couple of Grendels. But that is not what I wish to talk to you about."  
  
"What could be more surprising than being attacked by such an unexpected threat?" asked Cid as he sat up, listening intently to what Xu had to say.  
  
"When we were fighting the Behemoth, our newest student, Nexis, managed to cast an Apocalypse spell. I don't know how he did it, but there is really something strange about that kid."  
  
"Apocalypse?" asked Cid in astonishment. "You mean that legendary spell that is said to be by far the most powerful spell in the world? I thought that was only a myth! No one in Balamb Garden has ever learned that spell, and I don't think anyone alive knows it either!"  
  
"Nexis handled it pretty well for just a teenager," informed Xu. "He did lose consciousness after casting the spell, but he revived a few minutes later. He didn't seem too fatigued by his accomplishment. The other students also suffered some injuries, but a few Cure spells got them healed up."  
  
"Just how powerful was his spell?"  
  
"The spell left a crater about twenty feet wide and eight feet deep. There were no signs of the Behemoth's body."  
  
"Impressive, although that doesn't sound as powerful as how the legends describe the spell. I would account for that by the fact that he's still quite young, and his magic is still not fully developed."  
  
"You sure seem to be taking a great interest in this boy's skill," remarked Xu.  
  
"Why shouldn't I be?" countered Cid. "If what you say is true, then Nexis could very well be one of the most powerful mages in the entire Garden!"  
  
"Then what do you propose we do about it?"  
  
"I think we should test him."  
  
***  
  
Nexis entered the cafeteria a few minutes before dinner. He felt slightly tired and very hungry. He snagged one of the few remaining hot dogs as well as a bowl of salad, then looked around for a place to sit. He found an empty table, but before he could begin eating, Frank, Francis, and Kenny came up and joined him.  
  
"Nexis, how are you feeling?" asked Frank, rubbing his arm where the Grendel had slashed him earlier that day. His arm was bandaged, but nothing was broken.  
  
"Yeah, you were great today!" shouted Francis.  
  
"Was that really an Apocalypse spell that you cast?" inquired Kenny.  
  
Nexis remained silent, a little disoriented by the sudden attention he was getting. "Look, I don't know how I did it," he finally answered. "I just felt a huge surge of magic within me. The next thing I knew was that I had called forth that energy to defeat the Behemoth."  
  
"Wow, that's really cool!" encouraged Francis. "Wait till everyone hears about this!"  
  
"Could you please keep this to yourselves?" suggested Nexis. "I don't understand what I did, and I don't want all the attention this would cause."  
  
"Um, sure," said Frank. "We wouldn't want to do anything like that to you."  
  
"Thanks," Nexis replied.  
  
"We better go inform the others not to tell anyone about this," advised Kenny.  
  
The four of them left their uneaten dinners at the table and set off to talk to the others. They found Araliss and Marian engaged in a conversation at another table. Nexis waited quietly as the others entered the discussion.  
  
"It is said that the Apocalypse spell could only be drawn from an extremely powerful sorceror or sorceress," said Marian as she sipped her soda.  
  
"And it is suppose to be powerful enough to destroy an entire city in just one casting," commented Araliss.  
  
"Speaking of which," interrupted Kenny, "Could you girls keep the day's events a secret from the rest of the school?"  
  
"Yeah, our boy Nexis here sure loves his privacy!" joked Francis.  
  
"Oh, don't worry, we haven't told anyone yet," assured Araliss.  
  
"But you better warn Amy quickly," said Marian. "You know how she likes to talk, especially with something this incredible."  
  
The boys quickly dashed off after the warning. Luckily, they ran right into Amy, who was busy writting something on the clipboard she was carrying.  
  
"Amy, we need to talk to you," said Frank as he tried to glance at her clipboard. "What are you working on anyway?"  
  
"Oh, this?" said Amy. "I'm just finishing up the final draft of the petition for a new means of transportation between floors in the Garden."  
  
"How many signatures have you gotten?" asked Francis, slightly amused and interested in her project.  
  
"Let's see . . ." said Amy as she flipped through a small stack of papers. "I have about a hundred and forty-two signatures."  
  
Francis, Frank and Kenny stood frozen for a minute, their faces in a mixture of shock and amazement. Nexis looked at them, puzzled over their expression, then turned to talk to Amy.  
  
"Listen, about today, could you please keep it a secret?" asked Nexis.  
  
"Keep what a secret?" replied Amy.  
  
"You know, the whole Apocalypse business."  
  
"Oh, that. Well, I did tell a few of my friends from another class."  
  
"Could you please tell them to keep their mouths shut?" asked Nexis, knowing that if Amy's friends were anything like her, then this was a lost cause.  
  
"I'll tell them, but I won't promise anything."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Nexis shook his friends out of their stunned moment, then set off to find Ray and Joseph, the last of the students who witnessed what happened earlier that day. They found the two of them engaged in a game of cards at a table by themselves.  
  
"What's this?" asked Nexis, with curiousity.  
  
"That's Triple Triad," answered Kenny. "It's a very popular game among Garden residents."  
  
"How do you play?" continued Nexis with intrigue.  
  
"Basically, the game's played on a 3-by-3 field. Each card represents some sort of monster native to our world. Each card has four different power values, one for each side of the card. The object of the game is to capture your opponent's cards by playing cards with a larger power value next to it."  
  
"I see. It sounds interesting."  
  
Nexis and his friends stood silently, watching the game go on. Both Ray and Joseph were pretty good players. Ray had played defensively, using his Malboro and Turtapod cards to narrow the playing field. Joseph played his cards aggressively, going for Ray's weaker sides by using his Ruby Dragon card to just barely overtake Ray's Turtapod card. The game kept at a stalemate for a few minutes. Finally, Ray decided the game by playing a Leviathan on the middle space, taking two of Joseph's cards in one play. Joseph's remaining card was strong enough to take back one card, but he still lost. Ray happily took possession of Joseph's Ruby Dragon card.  
  
"That's pretty good," remarked Francis as he applauded the winner. "Where'd you get that Leviathan card?"  
  
"Oh, I won it off of a member of the CC group," said Ray.  
  
"You mean you beat one of the CC group members?" exclaimed Kenny excitedly.  
  
"Yup," answered Ray.  
  
"Could I play some time?" asked Nexis.  
  
"Sure," said Ray, eyeing Nexis' uneaten dinner. "But first, you'll need a deck. I think I'll give you a few cards in return for . . . your hot dog."  
  
Nexis looked at his hot dog, decided that he could probably just grab a few more donuts the next morning, and handed his hot dog over to Ray.  
  
"Finally!" Ray shouted as he began devouring his prize. "As promised, here you go!"  
  
Ray reached into his pocket and gave Nexis seven cards. "You can only use five of them in a match," informed Ray. "Also, if you lose, your opponent gets to take one of your cards, so be careful with them!"  
  
Nexis flipped through his new possessions. His cards were Gesper, Mesmerize, Anacondaur, Armadodo, Abyss Worm, Jelleye, and Imp. Smiling, he put them away in his pocket.  
  
"Oh, by the way," said Frank. "Could you please not tell anyone about what happened during our class trip today?"  
  
"Why?" asked Joseph.  
  
"Nexis can't stand the attention," replied Frank, silently chuckling at his strange friend.  
  
"It's not much of a reason, but we'll except it," said Ray.  
  
"Look," explained Nexis. "I don't know how I did it, and I certainly don't want to be badgered by dozens of people about it. I don't want to be know for something I don't even understand."  
  
"Okay, that's plausible enough," said Joseph, turning back to his cards. "Hey Ray, I challenge you again!"  
  
***  
  
After dinner, Nexis walked toward the library for a bit more reading. However, he was stopped by Xu, who happened to be looking for him.  
  
"So, how are you feeling?" asked Xu. "Tired? Aching? Sleepy?"  
  
"Actually, I feel fine," said Nexis. "Those Cure spells really did the trick."  
  
"Then how do you feel about a little battle?" asked Xu.  
  
"What do you mean?" questioned Nexis.  
  
"Nexis, the Headmaster and I are really interested in your skills. We wish to test you on just what you are capable of."  
  
"What do you want me to do?"  
  
"Report to the training center in fifteen minutes. A SeeD member and I will be awaiting you there."  
  
***  
  
Nexis entered the training center in full uniform, his sword sheathed a this side. Inwardly, he was extremely nervous. He had already expended much energy earlier that day, and although the Cure spells had helpled him, he still wasn't sure that he was up to his full potential. Still thinking, he joined up with Xu and another man, dressed in a similar uniform.  
  
"Nexis, this is Nida," said Xu. "He will assist you in case you fail."  
  
"What will I be doing?" asked Nexis.  
  
"You will be fighting a T-Rexaur, and a high-leveled one at that. It's not as powerful as a Behemoth, but it's still a dangerous foe."  
  
Nexis squirmed within as he walked with Xu and Nida into the depths of the training center. He had read about the T-Rexaurs in the book he had borrowed earlier. T-Rexaurs were huge, fierce dinosaurs native to Balamb. They had high attack strength and even higher stamina.  
  
The group entered a large room filled with vegetation. A loud roar shook the trees and grasses. Loud, pounding footsteps heralded the arrival of a large beast.  
  
"Good luck," said Nida as he and Xu backed away.  
  
Nexis looked up to see the towering T-Rexaur. His mind was frozen for a while as he stood terrorized by his foe. The T-Rexaur was about seventeen feet tall and six feet wide. It stood on legs the size of tree trunks. Its mouth was big enough to swallow Nexis whole. The creature let loose another roar before plunging its head forward at Nexis.  
  
Nexis' brain clicked just in time for him to react and roll to his side, avoiding the blow. The T-Rexaur turned its head and stared down at his prey, sizing up its opponent. Nexis took the time to draw high-leveled Firaga spells from the target. He then ran forward and plunged his sword into the beast's right leg.  
  
The T-Rexaur roared again, more out of annoyance than pain. It began thrashing wildly, its tail colliding with Nexis and sending him flying across the arena. Nexis struggled to get up and go in for another attack, but the T-Rexaur's constant thrashing movement made it a difficult target. Also, the lush vegetation presented an obstacle before him. Suddenly, an idea occured to Nexis.  
  
"Firaga!" Nexis called out. A stream of fire poured forth from his hand. But instead of sending it straight at the T-Rexaur, Nexis merged it with his sword. The fire did not melt the steel blade, but rather, the flames wrapped around the weapon like a snake wraps around a branch. Nexis then used his flaming sword to cut down the plants surrounding the T-Rexaur.  
  
The fire surrounded the dinosaur. The T-Rexaur stopped thrashing and began to look alarmed as the fire surrounded it. The flames, powered by the vegetation, scorched the beast and enraged its temper. Nexis began to draw Thundaga spells from the distraced beast. In fear, the T-Rexaur swung its gigantic tail around knocking down burning trees and blowing out some of the flames. With some of the fire gone, the beast once again focused upon Nexis.  
  
"Thundaga!" Nexis shouted as he raised his sword up high. A brilliant flash of lightning shot out of the sword and flew straight toward his opponent. However, instead of colliding with it, the bolt began circling around the beast, emitting extremely bright flashes.  
  
The lumbering T-Rexaur became dazed by the flashing electricity. Its fury at the intense lights blinding its eyes caused the beast to scream in rage. The T-Rexaur had lost all interest in Nexis and began flailing at the ring of lightning.  
  
Nexis used this opening to charge for his final attack. He plunged his sword into the ground and held both his hands out in front of him. He turned to his left hand and said, "Firaga!" Turning to his right hand, he muttered, "Thundaga!" From his two hands sprang flames and lightning. The two merged together in between his hands and formed a large whip of lightning, wrapped in fire. Concentrating with all his might, Nexis commanded the whip to strike the T-Rexaur. The magic whip shot forward and blasted into the monster, knocking it down, dead.  
  
Xu was amazed by what she had seen. Most people, when casting a spell, would simply launch it at their foe. For them, magic was a force that could be called upon but could not be completely controlled. But this young mage was bending and shaping his spells to his will, as if they were just clay in his hands. She knew that even the strongest SeeD members at Balamb Garden were not as skilled at crafting their magic like this boy.  
  
"So, how did I do?" asked Nexis, his breath heavy and labored from his intense concentration and output.  
  
"Good job, kid," said Nida. "You would be a welcome addition to the SeeD organization."  
  
***  
  
Later that night, Xu reported all that happened during the assessment to Headmaster Cid.  
  
"What do you make of all this?" asked Xu.  
  
"Hmmm . . ." pondered Cid. "From what you have told me, I have reason to believe that this Nexis Parallax is a Magecrafter."  
  
"A what?" asked Xu in puzzlement.  
  
"A Magecrafter," answered Cid. "They are a mythical group of fighters who could bend magic to their will. As you know, magic is a force that we could release to do our bidding. However, few among us could actually mold this force into exactly what we desire of it. A Magecrafter would be able to shape spells into exactly what they want. For example, they can merge spells together with one another, or with other objects, such as a weapon."  
  
"Amazing . . ." said Xu. "What do you think we should do about this?"  
  
"Watch the boy closely," instructed Cid.  
  
********************************************************************************************************  
End of Chapter 4  
********************************************************************************************************  
  
How do you like that? I think I answered some questions, but I believe I opened up many more questions as well. Oh well . . .  
  
I suppose the plot is still a bit vague, but please, I'm working on it! I have finals for the next week, so don't expect me to post another chapter too soon.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!! I hope you've enjoyed the story thus far, and I would like your comments and suggestions. Also, critizism and flames will be accepted too!!!  
  
Thank You!!! 


End file.
